


Electric Feel

by besettelse



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besettelse/pseuds/besettelse
Summary: Florida, 2002Sparks fly when Senator Hillary Clinton's summer intern meets Governor Jeb Bush.





	

I was interning in Washington D.C. when I fell in love with him. As a matter of fact, if things had gone the way they were planned, I would have never even met the Governor of Florida. 

My name is Charlotte Mowrey, and the telling of my story is long overdue. At the time, I was 22 years old, and a staunch Republican. I had come to D.C. hoping to work for one of the Republican members of the House of Representatives. Fortunately, fate had something entirely else in mind. 

As it turns out, I was upgraded. Instead of working with a member of the House, I was informed that I would be interning with Senator Hillary Clinton. Although our politics differ, I couldn’t help but feel a zap of excitement, at the prospect of working for one of the most powerful women that had ever lived. 

The first couple of weeks were uneventful; my days were filled with normal intern duties—coffee, making scans and copies, and a few special deliveries to Mrs. Clinton, herself.  
Just when I was getting comfortable with the job, I received an email regarding Mrs. Clinton’s upcoming trip to Florida.

Hillary and a few members of her staff (including one of her high-up interns, Jenna) were scheduled to travel to Florida for a meeting with Governor Jeb Bush. At the last minute, Jenna’s appendix burst and she was rushed to the hospital. Two low-level interns were selected to take her place—myself, and a feisty young assistant named Anna Marie. 

Fortunately, Anna Marie and I discovered that we got along famously, and we became fast friends. The entire plane ride to Florida was spent telling one another funny stories from back home and nearly falling out of our seats from laughter.  
By the tine the plane landed, Anna Marie and I had decided that we would share a room at the DoubleTree Hilton hotel. 

Before that, however, was Mrs. Clinton’s arrival ceremony. I was new to this world completely, but Anna Marie had been to her fair share, and she quickly explained to me what would take place.

“Okay, so the plane door will open and Hillary will do her thing where she walks down the steps and waves. Everyone will cheer and clap and whatever, and then all of her staffers follow her down, single file.” Anna Marie paused to swipe a stray hair out of her lipstick. “Then, Hillary will go shake the Governor’s hand and they’ll be talking and laughing and acting like they’re besties. That’s when they both get in a limo and go back to the Governor’s mansion. They’ll have a quick meeting, and then she’ll get to the DoubleTree hotel around 5. Once their limo has gone, we’re all free to head to the hotel.”

“Wow. That’s so…specific. Wait, how many of these have you been to?” I laughed.

“Oh, girl, you don’t even want to know! Too many to count!” Anna Marie took a sip of her third daiquiri. I’d been too wired to drink, and all I’d had was a coke and a ginger ale. 

The arrival ceremony was straightforward, and all happened just as Anna Marie had said it would.  
I stood by and watched Hillary shaking hands with Governor Bush. He smiled warmly at Mrs. Clinton, and I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He was fascinating. So stately and commanding and… _tall._ I liked him instantly.  
True to Anna Marie’s prediction, the the two of them were both smiling and laughing. At one point, Hillary must have made a joke, because the Governor threw back his head and laughed. For some reason, my heart wouldn’t calm down. It was beating rapidly, making me feel anxious and out of breath. I chalked it up to nerves about the job and pushed it out of my mind. 

The armored limo arrived soon after, and an agent jumped out and opened the door. Mrs. Clinton slid inside, followed by Governor Bush. Just before the guard closed the door, our eyes met. My breath caught in my throat. The whole encounter lasted about half a second, but it felt dramatic, like it was in slow motion. Then the door closed and the limo drove off.  
Anna Marie grabbed my arm and tugged me, pulling me back to reality. 

“Charlotte, everyone's leaving.”

I shook my head and blinked.

“Coming.”


End file.
